Percy Jackson and the Land of Stories
by LEOBOYONFIRE
Summary: Once upon a time. . . everyone knows that's the start of the most popular children stories. However, all of the characters are turned to stone by someone from a myth. Now, Alex and Conner have to find a way to save The Land of Stories, but they can't do it alone. The gods hear about the twins dilemma, so to help, they send in their best heroes, the Seven of The Great Prophecy


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="316a96c1da93e9e31aeef6850f533ce1"emstrongThis is my first fanfic, so please go easy on me./strong/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="316a96c1da93e9e31aeef6850f533ce1"Alex's Pov/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="33e9e2cbb37c0fff8706eab33007f631"I flew through the sky, leaving a trail of dark clouds behind me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="47006374985ef0de7f6bef2710f294c3"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Finally free!/em my brain thought./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b1e864aaeb8080a5a6ff9dabfa9ae34"But I felt like I was trapped. I couldn't control my own body. When Morina cornered me in the bathroom and blew the dust on me, everything changed. I saw myself change in drastic ways. My strawberry blonde hair that I always kept neatly out of my face with a headband, turned a dark shade of red that was in a messy ponytail. My hair was so red it looked purple. My normal otherworld clothes turned into a magenta mini dress with black lace on the skirt and I had a black leather jacket. My running shoes I was wearing turned into black combat boots. On my wrist hung dozens of silver and black bracelets, my fingers covered in silver rings. My nails were painted black. My eyes were covered in dark make up, and my were lips were bright red. I probably looked like one of those goth girls at school. I hated it, but I couldn't do anything about it. I just kept flying./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="81ebbdd5f05eb3ac23637377f7aa89ff"I flew and flew until I stopped at a shop called em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9fe2a117d8c05f1237ef5e31cc21ec73"I didn't know why my evil self come all this way for a garden gnome emporium, but of course, my body wouldn't do what I wanted to do. I walked in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f1ae8483dd6a775923643b3b1bc89862"The inside was filled with tons of statues. They looked so lifelike. Then there was a quiet hiss./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="27a3b8a17c30913b56ac553ba3bffa0f"A women wearing long black robes that covered everything stepped forward. In a kind, soft voice she spoke. "Alex Bailey, I have been waiting for you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3fc26dc90ab296e41bc5fc8f9a2a7d40"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"**********/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b44e194ca700956c943a6a12e4b82d7e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I hope you like this. Thanks for reading!/em/span/p 


End file.
